Una noche de Invierno
by Addie Redfield
Summary: Una fuerte tormenta de nieve hizo que dos viejos compañeros se reencontraran en un aeropuerto después de algunos años de no verse, los recuerdos y la amistad los unieron de nuevo pero también sus propios fantasmas. ¿Cómo terminará este par de almas solitarias después del reencuentro?. ***Imagen Let Me Hold You One Last Time by LoneWolf117***


*****Todos los personajes de Resident Evil son propiedad de Capcom, esta historia fue escrita con fines de entretenimiento*****

_Estaba haciendo limpieza en mi disco duro y me encontré con un borrador que tenía casi cinco meses abandonado, la idea era que fuera el capítulo uno de una historia que tenía en mente pero después de decidí convertirlo en un One Shot, quizá más a delante si el tiempo y el trabajo me lo permite continúe como una historia de varios capítulos. Por cierto la portada es de un gran diseñador que conocí por Deviantart LoneWolf117, la imagen se llama "Let Me Hold You One Last Time"._

_Espero sea de su agrado._

_XOXO_

_Addie Redfield._

_**Una noche de invierno.**_

_Debido a las condiciones del clima, todos los vuelos han sido suspendidos hasta el día de mañana…_

-¡No puede ser!- dijo Helena molesta.

Había viajado desde Washington para tomar el siguiente vuelo con destino a Australia, era la primera vez en tres años que tomaba vacaciones, pasó dos semanas planeando ese viaje pero no contaba con que precisamente ese día Atlanta sería azotada por una tormenta de nieve, después de todo estaban a mitad del invierno, el aeropuerto era un caos, se podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente, los viajeros no dejaban de caminar a través de los amplios pasillos de la terminal, algunos de ellos dormían en las salas de espera y otros como ella simplemente esperaban a que sucediera un milagro y la tormenta terminara. Helena esperó a que la nieve cesara pero no daba tregua, a través de la puerta de cristal miraba como los autos quedaban varados en las calles, decepcionada tomó su equipaje y buscó una caseta telefónica, su móvil se quedó sin señal y necesitaba buscar un hotel donde pasar la noche ya que dormir en la frías sillas de la sala de espera no era una opción, todos los teléfonos estaban ocupados, mientras esperaba a que alguno quedara disponible notó que alguien la observaba, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, no conocía a nadie ahí, trató de dejar de pensar en eso y entonces fue que se acercaron a ella, en el momento que sintió una mano sobre su hombro, un fuerte disparo de adrenalina provocó que volteara , aplicara una maniobra de defensa y dejara a la persona sobre el suelo causando un gran alboroto, Helena se acercó al desconocido entonces este dijo.

- A mí también me da gusto verte- dijo Leon llevándose la mano a uno de los costados.

Helena estaba sorprendida, había confundido a Leon con un ladrón, lo ayudó a levantarse, poco a poco las personas a su alrededor se fueron yendo, ella no sabía si pedirle una disculpa o darse la vuelta y salir corriendo del lugar.

- Discúlpame no vi que eras tú- dijo apenada.

- No te preocupes, sí que sabes cuidarte sola- dijo Leon apoyándose contra la pared.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

- Se suspendió mi vuelo por la tormenta, supongo que tú también estas aquí por la misma razón.

- Que locura ¿no?, comenzando mis vacaciones con el pie izquierdo.- Helena comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con su móvil.

- Al menos tú viajas por placer.

- ¿No vas a tener problemas con la agencia?.

- No lo creo, mi vuelo fue cambiado para el día de mañana.

- El mío también, ahora tengo que buscar un hotel pero no conozco la ciudad, llevo más de treinta minutos esperando un teléfono libre, creo terminaré pasando la noche en la sala de espera.

- Hay un hotel a un par de calles de aquí, si nos damos prisa tal vez podríamos encontrar habitaciones libres.

- ¿De verdad?, gracias, ahora me siento peor por haberte golpeado.- dijo Helena con la cara roja de vergüenza.

- Si te sirve de algo eres la primera persona que se disculpa después de golpearme- dijo él con una sonrisa.

Salieron caminando rumbo al hotel, el viento no dejaba de correr y el frio era intenso, cruzaron varias calles hasta que finalmente llegaron a un sencillo edificio entre un bar de obreros y un café, afortunadamente aún tenían cuartos libres, cada quien tomó su llave y subieron a dejar su equipaje, Leon se encontraba limpiando su arma cuando escuchó que tocaron la puerta.

- ¿Estás ocupado?- dijo Helena.

- No ¿Por qué?-

- Pensé que tal vez te gustaría ir al bar de a lado.- dijo ella con una sonrisa- Yo invito, digamos que es mi manera de decir "lo siento".

- Tengo que tomar un vuelo mañana- dijo él en tono serio

- Es verdad.- dijo Helena decepcionada- En fin será en otra ocasión, no te quito más tiempo, me dio gusto volver a verte, que tengas suerte en tu misión.

Helena decidió ir sola al bar, necesitaba un trago para calmar un poco el dolor que sentía, ese día era el cumpleaños de su hermana, a estas horas debería estar volando rumbo a Australia para realizar el viaje que alguna vez quedaron que harían juntas y no buscando calmar sus penas en un bar, a pesar de tener una relación difícil con Deborah, la echaba mucho de menos, los meses después de su muerte fueron los peores que había pasado en su vida, caminó hacia las escaleras cuando de repente escuchó.

- ¡Espera!- exclamó Leon desde la puerta de su habitación.

- ¿Ocurre algo?.

- ¿Sigue en pie tu invitación?.

- Creí que estabas en servicio.- dijo ella asombrada- ¿Seguro que no vas a tener problemas?.

- Un par de cervezas no van a hacer que pierda la cabeza.- dijo Leon irónico- Mejor vamos, puede que estén a punto de cerrar el bar.

.

.

Caminaron al bar que estaba junto al hotel y se sentaron en una de las mesas disponibles, debido a la fuerte tormenta el lugar tenía pocos clientes, una camarera se acercó y ordenaron un par de cervezas, Helena comenzó a jugar nerviosa con una servilleta de papel, quizá no había tan buena idea invitarlo a tomar un trago, después de todo, hacía más de dos años que no se habían visto, sin embargo no quería estar sola esa noche, recordó a su hermana, ese día cumpliría veintitrés años, quizá estaría graduándose de la universidad cumpliendo su sueño de convertirse en una gran abogada, o tal vez estaría viajando por el mundo con una mochila en la espalda y cien dólares en el bolsillo como siempre decía que lo haría, le costaba mucho aceptar que una persona tan joven y llena de vida tuviera una muerta tan horrenda, la camarera volvió con su pedido, tomó su cerveza y dio un trago largo esperando que el alcohol calmara un poco su ansiedad.

Desde que llegaron al bar, Leon no dejó de observar a Helena, estaba más delgada y su rostro reflejaba cansancio, fue una sorpresa encontrarla en el aeropuerto, después de todo hacía mucho que no la veía a pesar de vivir en la misma ciudad, la última vez que se vieron fue en el funeral simbólico de Deborah, le prometió que la llamaría de vez en cuando pero no cumplió su palabra, su trabajo era tan exigente que no tenía tiempo de entablar amistades o tener una pareja, sabía que necesitaba un amigo y sin embargo la dejó sola, se sintió culpable por un momento y se preguntó como llevaría la muerte de su hermana, era su único pariente vivo y según lo que escuchó en los pasillos de la agencia ella no tenía amistades debido a su carácter, bebió de su cerveza y siguió mirándola, esta vez ella estaba pensativa jugando con la botella que estaba frente a ella, el silencio entre los dos comenzaba a ser incomodo, Leon se apoyó en su silla y dijo.

- Sabes, hace mucho que no me tomo unas vacaciones.- dijo él.

- Lo mismo yo.- dijo Helena- Es la primera vez en tres años que me tomo unos días libres.

- ¿A dónde tienes pensado viajar?.

- A Australia.- dijo ella con nostalgia- ¿Y tú?

- Alemania, hay sospechas de un grupo terrorista en ese país que está traficando con armas biológicas.

- Parece que la pesadilla jamás terminará.

- Eso mismo pienso- dijo Leon- Me estoy haciendo viejo y siento que nada ha cambiado desde Raccon City, me pregunto hasta cuando todo volverá a ser como antes.

- No tienes que ser siempre el héroe.- Helena dio un sorbo a su cerveza- Eres humano y algún tendrás que colgar las armas.

- Mientras pueda hacer algo no dejare de luchar.- Leon se apoyó contra el respaldo de la silla- ¿Y sigues siendo escolta del presidente?.

- Ya no, estoy haciendo trabajo de oficina.- dijo ella con tristeza- He estado pensando seriamente en renunciar, ya no me siento cómoda trabajando en la agencia.

- Debe ser duro trabajar todos los días en algo que te recuerda la muerte de tu hermana.- Leon se dio cuenta de lo imprudente que había sido y rápidamente dijo- Disculpa, no debí decir eso.

- No te preocupes, en realidad es por eso que pienso dejar la agencia, quiero mudarme a otra ciudad y empezar en nuevo.- dijo ella- ¿Y tú?, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ada?.

Pensó en cambiar rápidamente de tema, no le gustaba hablar de Ada con nadie sin embargo algo en Helena le inspiraba confianza, entonces dijo.

- La vi hace unos días durante una misión.

- Creo que después de todo fuiste tras ella, me alegro por ti.- dijo Helena esbozando media sonrisa.

- Las cosas no son como crees.- dijo Leon con amargura- Nuestra relación es complicada.

- Eres un hombre difícil por lo que veo.- Helena no pudo evitar soltar una risita burlona- Perdón.

- Es lo que dicen mis ex novias.- dijo él en tono de burla- En realidad es difícil seguirle los pasos a ella.

- Por lo que vi, a ella también le interesas.

- Con Ada todo es un misterio, así que yo no confiaría del todo en ella.

- Lo lamento.- dijo Helena apenada.

- Descuida.

Leon tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por ocultar lo mucho que seguía afectándole Ada, a veces se preguntaba porque no simplemente dejaba de perseguirla, ya no era el ingenuo chico de veintiún años detrás de un amor platónico, ahora era un hombre solitario casi en sus cuarenta sin una vida más allá de su lucha contra bioterrorismo.

Ordenaron una botella de vodka y durante la velada hablaron de lo que cada uno hizo de su vida durante los últimos dos años, Leon sentía relajado, hacía mucho que no salía a un bar acompañado, casi siempre que salía con una mujer terminaban en su habitación, después de pasarla bien un rato ella se marchaba sin dar ninguna explicación, su regla era simple: toma lo que ofrecen y déjalas ir, su obsesión por Ada lo había vuelto cínico en cuestión de mujeres, intentó tener una relación normal con una agente novata llamada Lindsay hace unos meses, sin embargo sus propios fantasmas echaron por la borda todo su esfuerzo, se obligó a volver a la realidad y puso los ojos en la mujer que estaba frente a él, quizá era el efecto del alcohol que comenzaba a hacerle estragos pero no pudo evitar notar que los ojos de Helena tenían un brillo especial bajo la luz tenue del lugar, mientras ella hablaba de su trabajo, bajó su vista a su boca y se preguntó a qué sabrían esos generosos labios, sorprendido del rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, bebió de golpe su trago y volvió a llenar su vaso.

Helena estaba pasando un rato agradable, había olvidado lo divertido que era salir con alguien, no era precisamente una cita sin embargo la compañía de Leon la ayudaba a olvidarse por un momento de su soledad, se preguntó cómo un hombre como él que podía tener a la mujer que quisiera seguía solo, se sirvió lo que quedó en la botella y le hizo una seña al camarero para que les llevara otra, no quería que acabara la noche, sabía que después de salir del bar quizá pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volverse a encontrar, alzó la mirada hacía él y se dio cuenta de lo apuesto que era, aunque estuvieron juntos como compañeros hace unos años, nunca se dio cuenta del azul intenso de sus ojos que reflejaban una aguda inteligencia con algo más, tenía una pequeña cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda que por un instante estuvo tentada a tocar, una oleada de calor le recorrió el cuerpo, desconcertada, se levantó de la mesa y se excusó un momento para ir al baño.

Leon se sirvió otro trago y esperó a que Helena volviera, su siguiente misión en Alemania no era sencilla, un grupo terrorista había robado unas muestras del virus C y debían recuperarlas, después de la tragedia de Raccon City parecía que el mundo se empeñaba en repetir la historia una y otra vez, se decía a si mismo que mientras estuviera en sus manos lucharía por evitar más muertes como las que sucedieron aquel día. Vio a Helena caminar entre las mesas del bar y se dio cuenta que tenía un cuerpo atractivo, entonces algo se encendió dentro de él, un deseo fuerte de recorrer con sus manos cada curva bien formada que ella poseía, jamás había sentido esa necesidad tan fuerte por ninguna mujer y eso lo asustó, culpó de nuevo al alcohol, ya había bebido bastante sin embargo no quería que la noche terminara, ella tomó su lugar y entonces él dijo.

- ¿Todo bien?, espero tu novio no se moleste porque tu vuelo se retrasó.

- ¿Novio?.- Helena soltó una carcajada- La única relación estable que tengo con alguien del sexo opuesto en este momento es con mi perro.

- Vaya, creí que habías salido a llamarlo.- dijo sorprendido- Al menos debe haber algún pretendiente cerca.

- Para nada.- Helena dio un sorbo a su bebida- Soy demasiado aburrida para algunos hombres, bueno, eso dijo mi última cita.

- Pues yo la estoy pasando muy bien contigo.- Leon sonrió- Quizá el problema es que no sabes elegir tus citas.

- Eres muy amable, pero no creo que ningún hombre quiera salir con una agente entrenada.

- No es verdad, recuerda que en gustos se rompen géneros.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?.- dijo ella- ¿Hay alguna mujer esperando por ti?.

- No, este trabajo te hace renunciar a ciertas cosas y una de ellas es tu vida personal.

- Tal vez tú fuiste quien renunció a ella, por más duro que sea el trabajo jamás debes olvidarte de ti mismo.- Helena tomó su mano- Ojalá encuentres a la persona indicada, nadie merece estar solo por siempre.

- Lo mismo digo- él apretó su mano.

Helena pensó en el hombre que estaba frente a ella y sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago, se preguntaba porque Leon de repente la afectaba de esa manera, levantó su vista y por lo que vio en sus ojos, Leon parecía sentir lo mismo, ella sintió la intensidad de su mirada y se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

- Ojalá no lo hubieras hecho.- dijo con voz suave.

- ¿Hacer que?.

- Probar tus labios, desde hace un rato que muero por probarlos.

- ¿Y qué te lo impide?.- dijo ella retándolo.

Leon se sorprendió de su respuesta.

- El lugar, las personas que nos miran y mi sentido del honor.

- Podemos ir al hotel, tú y yo solos.- dijo ella en tono seductor.

Sabía que no era correcto aceptar su oferta, habían bebido demasiado y quizá ella no era consciente de lo que estaba diciendo, Helena no se merecía ser la aventura de una noche de ningún hombre, ni siquiera de él, la miró a los ojos y vio el deseo mezclado con un brillo de dolor en ellos, estuvo a punto de negarse pero entonces dijo.

- ¿Estas segura de querer marcharte conmigo?.

-¿Y tú estás seguro de que quieres llevarme contigo?.

- No tengo ninguna duda.- León le dedicó una sonrisa seductora.

Pagó la cuenta y salieron del bar tomados de la mano, Helena luchaba contra su propio deseo y su sentido común, su mente le decía que era una locura, el sexo no llenaría el vacío que sentía, no obstante quería olvidarse por un momento del dolor, de su soledad y al menos por una noche quería sentirse amada por un hombre aunque solo fuera una mentira.

Leon sabía que estaba a punto de cometer un error, Helena no era como las mujeres con las que solía tener acostarse cada vez que necesitaba compañía, quizá el alcohol le estaba nublando la razón, sin embargo hablar de Ada evocó sentimientos que se habían convertido en sus propios fantasmas, necesitaba calmar su dolor y casi siempre el dormir con alguien lo ayudaba a olvidar, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era una canallada, utilizar a Helena para aliviar sus penas era lo más ruin que jamás había hecho.

- Al menos ella también piensa usarte por una noche.- se dijo a sí mismo.

Durante el tiempo que estuvieron en el bar notó que Helena estaba pasando por un mal momento, si pasar la noche juntos los ayudaría a ambos con su dolor entonces eso no lo convertía en el peor hombre del mundo.

Helena dio gracias de que no tuviera ningún conocido en Atlanta que la viera entrar a un hotel con un hombre a esas horas de la noche, el administrador les dedicó una sonrisa mientras subían las escaleras, se sentía un poco avergonzada, como una adolescente encendiéndose de sus padres, buscó en su bolso la llave de su habitación y después de varios intentos logró abrir la puerta.

Entraron a la habitación, Helena entró rápidamente al baño mientras Leon esperaba sentado sobre la sencilla cama de hotel y pensó una vez más lo que estaban a punto de hacer, convencido de que era una locura, se levantó de golpe y caminó hacia la salida, de pronto escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse y salió Helena vestida únicamente con un sujetador de encaje blanco y unas bragas a juego, estaba descalza y su cabello castaño caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros.

Leon tuvo que contener el aliento ante la imagen que tenía frente a él, era hermosa y lo mejor era que sería suya al menos por una noche, se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa con urgencia mientras Helena lo observaba con una expresión imposible de descifrar, él comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones pero fue entonces que ella se ofreció a ayudarlo, bajo la cremallera y dejó que cayeran en el suelo.

- ¿Estás segura de esto?.- susurró él.

- Si.- dijo Helena- Dejémonos de preguntas y mejor demuéstrame que estás a la altura.

- ¿Me estás retando?.- Leon la acercó a él y la envolvió en un abrazo- Ninguna mujer me había desafiado antes.

- Me alegra ser la primera en hacerlo.- Helena le mordió suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja arrancándole un gemido.- Esta noche se vale todo.

Leon la tumbó sobre la cama y tomó sus labios en un beso suave que poco a poco se intensificando, ni el vodka pudo arruinar el dulce sabor de sus labios, era mucho mejor de lo que imaginó se dijo a si mismo, ella deslizó sus labios por su cuello haciendo que su cuerpo reaccionara casi de manera inmediata.

- Necesito tocarte.- dijo él con voz trémula.

- Entonces hazlo.- dijo ella en un susurro.

Le quitó el sujetador y las braguitas de encaje dejándola totalmente expuesta, se apartó un poco para poder admirarla y se maravilló una vez más con la mujer que estaba frente a él, tenía la piel suave y unas curvas fabulosas, su cuerpo era firme y reflejaba una gran fuerza, él se quitó el resto de su ropa y se tumbó de nuevo con ella, la envolvió en sus brazos y sintió los latidos de su corazón, la besó con fiereza mientras su mano se abría paso entre sus piernas, Helena sintió su toque y gimió cerrando los ojos, Leon deslizó sus dedos en esa zona tan íntima sintiendo como ella comenzaba a moverse al ritmo que él marcaba con su contacto.

- Leon…- musitó ella.

- Estoy contigo.- dijo él sin dejar de tocarla- ¿Quieres que me detenga?.

- Inténtalo y no saldrás vivo de esta habitación.- ella le dedicó una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Eres descarada… me gusta.- Leon aumentó el ritmo de su toque y tomó sus senos con su boca haciendo que ella comenzara a jadear más fuerte, entonces se dio cuenta que Helena estaba cada vez mar cerca de su propia liberación, la besó de nuevo sin dejar de tocarla, de pronto su cuerpo se tensó, él ahogó su gritó en un beso mientras el cuerpo de ella temblaba bajo el suyo.

Leon se separó un momento y se volvió hacia ella que yacía tumbada con los ojos cerrados intentando recuperar el aliento, suavemente se colocó entre sus piernas y sin dejar de mirarla fue hundiéndose en ella, estaba tensa pero al mismo tiempo fue abriéndose como una flor.

- Tranquila, solo déjame entrar.- Leon le susurró al oído.

Ella fue ajustándose a él, la sensación de sentirse en su interior era embriagadora, había tenido muchas mujeres en su vida, incluyendo a Ada, sin embargo la conexión que tenía con Helena en ese momento jamás la logró con ninguna, deseó por un momento que su aventura con ella no fuera solo de una noche, comenzó a moverse lentamente y ella siguió su ritmo, poco a poco fue aumentando la intensidad de sus embestidas y Helena se aferró a él clavándoles los dedos en los hombros.

- Se siente tan bien.- dijo ella en un susurro- Quisiera que nunca terminara.

- Eres increíble Helena.- Leon le dio un beso breve en los labios- Yo tampoco quiero que la noche termine.

Satisfecho, volvió a tomarla y esta vez se movió despacio, tratando de que su unión durara más tiempo, de pronto vio el clímax ardiendo en sus ojos, Helena se arqueó y la sintió contraerse alrededor de él, Leon siguió moviéndose hasta que sus gemidos se mezclaron con los gritos de placer de ella, segundos después la siguió en esa oleada de sensaciones convirtiéndose los dos en un solo ser.

Suspirando, se tumbó junto a ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos jamás se sentiría igual con otra mujer y eso lo sorprendió, la última vez que se encontraron fue hace más de dos años y no esperaría otros más para volver a verla, Helena se acurrucó en su pecho hasta quedarse dormida, había sido un día agotador para los dos y tenían que tomar un vuelo al siguiente día, ya mañana hablarían de lo que pasaría con ellos después de esa noche.

.

Helena se despertó con el primer rayo de sol de la mañana, se sentía ligeramente mareada y tenía la boca seca, no era la primera vez que sufría una resaca sin embargo esta vez fue diferente, casi siempre despertaba en su habitación con un dolor de cabeza infernal, pero ahora, estaba sin ropa en un cuarto de hotel durmiendo sobre el torso desnudo de su antiguo compañero, de pronto recordó con detalle la noche anterior, se había entregado a Leon sin poner ninguna resistencia, era cierto que lo hizo para aliviar su dolor pero si era sincera con ella misma, también lo hizo para calmar el deseo que ambos sentían en ese momento, siempre le había guardado un cariño especial a Leon, después de todo lo que hizo por ayudarla a vengar la muerte de su hermana, sabía que contaba con él a pesar de que nunca recibió una llamada de suya, ella entendía que estaba ocupado intentando salvar el mundo.

Lo miró durante un rato mientras dormía, se veía tan tranquilo, en el fondo deseaba que él encontrara la paz que tanto necesitaba, recorrió con sus dedos algunas de las pequeñas cicatrices que tenía en los brazos, en el costado izquierdo tenía la marca de una herida no muy reciente, este es el precio que tenía que pagar por jugar al héroe cada vez que lo necesitaban pensó, entre más lo veía más fascinada se sentía por su ex compañero, le hubiera gustado seguir en contacto con él, desde que estuvieron en el bar ella sintió una química muy poderosa entre los dos y que con ningún hombre había tenido antes, desgraciadamente su corazón estaba ocupado por esa misteriosa mujer, si tan solo hubiera llegado antes se dijo con tristeza pero no era bueno lamentarse, los dos tenían caminos diferentes y debían seguir cada quien por su lado.

Se deslizó de la cama sin hacer ruido, tomó su ropa de suelo y fue hacia el baño a vestirse, revisó el reloj de pared y vio que solo tenía una hora para tomar su vuelo. Después de vestirse, le escribió una nota, la dejó sobre la mesita de noche y salió de la habitación, no sin antes despedirse de él con un beso breve en los labios.

.

.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Leon no dormía tan bien, el suave rayo de sol que se colaba a través de la ventana era señal de que la tormenta había pasado, volteó al lado contrario de la cama buscando a Helena, pero esta ya no estaba ahí, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y fue al baño esperando que ella siguiera ahí sin embargo estaba vacío, tomó el teléfono para llamar a la recepción, quería saber si Helena había dejado el hotel, de pronto encontró una nota bajo el cenicero de cristal que decía:

_Quizá no fue el mejor momento pero me alegra haberte visto de nuevo y saber que estas bien, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que sucedió entre nosotros, siempre recordaré esa noche como algo especial, ojalá encuentres la paz que tanto buscas y vivas una vida feliz, estaré esperando la próxima vez que nos encontremos mientras tanto seguiré mi camino pero esta vez será pensando en ti._

_Helena_

Terminó de vestirse y salió del hotel corriendo rumbo al aeropuerto, con un poco de suerte la alcanzaría antes de partir y le diría que lo que sucedió entre ellos no fue solo una aventura para él, llegó a la taquilla y la empleada lo recibió con una sonrisa.

- Disculpe, el vuelo con destino a Australia ¿Aún no ha partido?.- dijo Leon tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- El vuelo a Sidney salió hace más de una hora señor.- dijo la empleada.

- Gracias.

Leon volvió al hotel y alistó su equipaje, tenía que concentrarse en su misión, el asunto de Helena lo arreglaría en cuanto volviera de Alemania pensó, mientras guardaba el resto de las cosas encontró un pendiente en forma de rosa negra, recordó que Helena los usó la noche anterior, guardó la nota junto con el pendiente y salió hacia el aeropuerto.

Pasaron cinco semanas antes de que Leon pudiera volver a Washington, durante ese tiempo no dejo de pensar en Helena, consiguió la dirección de su apartamento pero cuál fue su sorpresa de que ella se había mudado de la ciudad, preguntó en la agencia donde trabajaba y tenía un mes de haber renunciado, como no tenía amistades, nadie sabía a donde pudo haberse ido, podía llamar a Hunnigan y pedirle que la rastreara pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, decidió que seguiría con su vida y quizá después el destino los volvería a reunir de nuevo como lo hizo aquella fría noche de invierno.


End file.
